


The One that was Too Hot for TV

by Zord7542



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Collars, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scissoring, Seduction, Tribadism, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: Rachel comes home to her shared apartment to find that Pheobe has been having a real hard day. When Phoebe sees something that Rachel bought on accident she comes up with a plan to turn her day around.
Relationships: Monica Gellar/Phoebe Buffay/ Rachel Green, Monica Geller/Rachel Green, Phoebe Buffay/Monica Geller, Phoebe Buffay/Rachel Green
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own the TV Show Friends or any of its characters. Being as they are fictional so to is this story. 
> 
> This is an idea that one of my readers requested that that I changed ever so slightly. There are plot points from a little bit of everywhere in the series but it takes place when Rachel and Phoebe were living together. Also it is partly inspired by "The One with the Kissing Challenge."

Rachel didn't mind the thought of moving in with Phoebe. The girl was her best friend.... well second best friend. Maybe third, depending on how Joey was acting that day. It was the circumstances in which she had to move. She couldn't believe that Monica and Chandler moved in together and made her leave. I mean its not like he was going to be using her room! 

It had been a week since she moved in and things had been anything but smooth sailing. Phoebe had done nothing but complain about how Rachel lived her life. "Pick up your clothes Rachel, stop stealing my tops Rachel, I don't eat meat why would you give me a beefaroni Rachael"

It was Friday night and Green needed to get out. So she did what she always did when she needed to relieve stress, she went shopping. After finding arguably too many deals and sales the best one being on a sexy new set of red lingerie and a few porno's to get her through her surprisingly lonely nights. Rachel finally called a cab and went home. As she nearly fell through the door overwhelmed by bags Phoebe was waiting for. 

The taller blonde sat on the couch sipping a large glass of wine, two empty bottles lay on the floor in front of her. "Hey Phoebs, everything alright?" Rachel asked as she dragged all the bags into her room. 

"Oh me? I'm great, awesome even. I mean its not everyday that you find out that your twin sister is a porn star that uses your name." Phoebe said clearly pissed off. 

Rachel put down her bags and rushed over to her friend. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." Rachel said wrapping the other woman up in a hug. As annoying as Phoebe could be sometimes Rachel couldn't stand to see the other woman hurting. She could feel Buffay sigh into their embrace. "Let me bring my bags to my room and I'll be right out okay? We can do whatever you like." Rachel said as she grabbed a few of the bags and headed into her room. 

Phoebe glanced at the bag that Rachel had left at her feet. In it were several tapes. One of the titles catching her attention. "Inspect Her Gadget" she grabbed the tape, inspecting it to be sure her drunk eyes weren't deceiving her. Rachel had bought one of the tapes that her sister Ursula was in. Her identical twin Ursula. 

Phoebe's mind was racing. Did Rachel know? Did she fine Phoebe attractive? I mean of course she did she was a goddess. But how was she supposed to feel about this? I mean Phoebe had experimented with women before but she had never thought of her friend that way. 

She scrambled to put the tape back into the bag as she heard Rachel coming out of her room. The other blonde had changed into her nightwear, wearing a purple tank top that stood no chance against her perky nipples and a pair of blue shorts that made some pairs of panties seem modest. Phoebe audibly gulped, hoping that her friend would chalk it up to the alcohol. 

As Rachel bent over and picked up the bag, Phoebe stood up and walked into her own bedroom. "Hey Rach I'm going to change quick." She called, a low hanging mistletoe hanging from her doorframe brushing up against her hair. The sight of the Christmas decoration gave her an idea. It was the middle of July but she always kept it up for exactly these kinds of situations. 

Rachel grabbed the the bags she had left on the floor. Embarrassed that of all the bags to forget, it had to be the one full of porn. As she looked down into the bag though something caught her eye. The woman on the cover was Phoebe. I mean obviously it was her sister Ursula like the other woman had said but nevertheless it was a perfect copy of her friend. She looked at the back cover. There was a large picture of a buff stud bending Ursula dressed as Inspector Gaget over a table and fucking her from behind. 

A tingle ran through Rachel's core as she imagined what it would have been like for herself to have Phoebe in that position. She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts. Phoebe was straight, Rachel was straight. That's all that there was to it. She picked up the two empty wine bottles and moved them into the kitchen sink. She felt her stomach rumble. As she looked around the kitchen she realized that they didn't have any food. "Hey Phoebs do you want me to order a pizza?" Rachel called from across the apartment. 

Buffay smiled to herself. She had heard the other woman clear as day but it was time to shoot her shot. "What was that Rach? I can't hear you. You're gonna have to come here!" She called getting herself into postion. 

Rachel rolled her eyes. Phoebe was always obnoxious when she had too much to drink. But seeing the back cover of the video that Rachel had mistakenly gotten she could understand why. She made her way over to the other woman's bedroom stopping herself in the doorway. 

If Rachel wasn't really entertaining that she may be attracted to the other woman before. She definitely was now. Phoebe was bent over looking through the bottom drawer of her dresser. The leggy blonde had put on a pair of gray sweatshorts that were being consumed by the other woman's ass to the point where Rachel could see the edges of the other woman's pussy lips as she bent over. 

Rachel's mouth went dry as she couldn't help but stare at the magnificent sight infront of her. Phoebe smiled as she saw the dirty blondes face in the reflection of a mirror that she had set up. "I-I asked if you maybe wanted me to order a pizza." Rachel said sounding like a 13 year old boy who had stumbled into the girls locker room.

Phoebe turned around giving the other woman a warm lazy smile. She was only clad in a purple pushup bra doing her best to crank up her own sex appeal. She stumbled a little as she turned keeping up the appearance that she was still drunk. She had infact sobered up quite a bit at the thought that she might seduce her friend. But incase it all failed she needed to have a fallback to blame it on. 

Rachel tried not to stare at the other woman's breasts. She could feel her nipples harden against the soft cotton of her top. Phoebe lazily pointed up above Rachel. "Uh oh you're under the mistletoe." Phoebe said with a giggle. 

Rachel had to be dreaming there was no way that this was happening. She looked up and sure enough Phoebe's Mistletoe hung over her head. "Oh honey no." Rachel said she could feel her face getting a little red. 

Phoebe sauntered her way up to Rachel, bracing herself against the wall as she got closer to the other woman. "Awe whats wrong. Is the sexpot chicken?" Buffay said in a challenging tone. 

"No-of course not. Its just, it's just it wouldn't be right." Green stumbled out. She felt so stupid for being so nervous. She was supposed to be smooth. She was Rachel Green dammit. A goddess among women, men had worshiped her. But there was just something about the way that Phoebe was looking at her. 

"Then what's the problem. You always go on and on about how you and what's herface sucked face at the prom and left together." Phoebe said feeling the fire of jealously burn in her heart. 

Rachel felt a fire in her chest too. Anytime she thought of Melissa Warburton she just remembered how good the other woman's lips felt against hers. What might have been had she slept over at the other woman's house like she had wanted. "True but thats only because she was woman enough to handle it." Rachel kicked herself as soon as she said it. She had just challenged Phoebe, the look on the other woman's face told Green everything that she needed to know about what was about to happen. 

Phoebe raised her eyebrow like the rock. "Oh? Darling I don't think you have any idea how much of a woman I can really be." She said as she walked towards the other woman again. Her breasts barely pressing into Rachel's as she licked her lips. 

Rachel shook her head. She had really stepped in it now. There was only one way she was going to get out of this. It was time to nut up and get through it. "Fine. One kiss...... One, and then I'm going to go order us a pizza." Rachel said pretending like what was about to happen wasn't a big deal. When inside the anxiety of the situation was overwhelming her. 

"Your move Prom Queen." Phoebe said biting her lip. The act of her being drunk completely being dropped as the challenge was laid down. There was nothing in the world that Pheobe found sexier than a partner with confidence. There was no concern on 

Phoebe's end, the thoughts of what could happen to their friendship after this. Only that she was finally going to see what all the hype was about surrounding Rachel. Why all the guys in their friend group were obsessed with fucking her instead of Monica and herself. 

Rachel took a deep breath before grabbing Buffay by the back of the neck and bringing their lips together. For a moment the kiss was awkward. Both women just standing there, their lips stiff against one another. But as Phoebe's hand rested on her hip and slid a little towards her ass Rachel started to melt, phoebe did the same as Rachel's other hand palmed her breast. 

Phoebe was the first to give an inch into the kiss. Moaning as Rachel massaged the woman's breast over her bra. Using her advantage Rachel pushed the other woman back. Slamming her into a closet door as her hand left the back of the taller woman's neck and grabbed to woman's other breast.

Phoebe couldn't believe how good of a kisser Rachel really was. It was no wonder Ross couldn't her over her, and the way that she was massaging Phoebe's breasts just made her realize that Rachel really must have done this with another woman before. 

As much as she was loving this Phoebe was never the one to be submissive. She clutched her friend by her perky ass and lifted her up. Neither she nor Rachel were willing to give up the kiss. Green only laughed as they collapsed onto her bed. Rachel moaned as Phoebe did her tried and tested kissing technique. Sucking on the other woman's tongue as she let it invade her mouth. 

Without realizing it both women began dry humping one another. As Rachel moaned and clawed at Buffay's ass, quickly the blonde on top pulled away. "Rachel-I"

Rachel's finger came up, resting on Phoebe's lips she slowly and sensually traced the other woman's lips. "You were right, you're definitely Woman enough to kiss me." She said smiling her other hand grabbing the woman's bra from behind playing with the clasp. "But do you think you're woman enough to handle more?" She asked rolling her hips upward. 

Phoebe closed her eyes. Loving the feeling of the other woman's hot body Beneath her. She smiled moving Rachel's hand away from her mouth. "Darling, kissing is what I'm the worst at." She said with a smile before kissing the other woman again. 

Almost immediately after the two friends began kissing again, Phoebe's bra was not only off but tossed across her floor. As they kissed her hands frantic to take off Rachel's top. Rachel moaned as she started to slide the top up and off of her. Only breaking their kiss to toss the tank top next to where her own bra was laying. 

For a moment both women looked down at their naked breasts being pressed together. Phoebe began moving herself up and down as well as thrusting her hips forward. This caused Rachel to close her eyes and run her hands through her hair. 

Rachel's nipples were incredibly sensitive. There were times that her bra almost pushed her over the edge. Thats why she did her best not to wear them. Phoeb began kissing her neck, both women continuing to grind into one another. Rachel ran her manicured nails across the other blondes back. She could almost feel Phoebe purr above her.

Without any warning Phoebe stood up and turned around. Bending over again she gave Rachel another fantastic view of her ass and pussy as she pulled down her grey sweatshorts. The front of them being absolutely soaked through. Rachel moaned and bit her lip at the sight. She slid her hand down into her shorts and began fingering herself as Phoebe got down on her hands and knees. Crawling over to the other elam still laying on the bed she looked amazing, her firm breasts swaying as she got closer. 

"Oh no." She said as she got onto the bed. Her face hovering over Green's crotch. "That won't do at all." She said before pulling Rachel's hand out of her own shorts. Seductively Phoebe lent forward, she could see the outline of Greens sex through the soiled shorts. She gave the shorts one long lick before nuzzling her face into the other woman's covered pussy. Giving her a preview of what was to come once she got the other woman out of her shorts. 

Rachel's hand shot down to the other woman's hair. She grabbed at her own breast playing with her nipple. "Oh sweetie, right here. That's the spot." Rachel said in a breathless moan. Phoebe pulled herself away, she didn't want the other woman to cum before she wanted her to. Using her teeth she pulled down Green's shorts. 

"Ready for me?" Phoebe asked biting her lip. Quickly Rachel nodded her head in confirmation. Smiling her returned her face to the other woman's crotch. Rachel tasted amazing as she swirled her tongue around the other woman's clit. Teasing her before she entered her. Rachel didn't see it as teasing however. The singers tongue felt amazing in her sex. The hand that was in the other woman's hair went to her other breast. She continued playing with her own breasts as phoebe entered her. Rachel gasped and arched her hips upward as Buffay rolled her tongue inside of Rachel, humming lightly as she did it. 

"OH M-PHOEBE!" Rachel screamed as she came. Phoebe began sucking the other woman's clit as hard as she could. Drinking as much of Rachel's delicious cum as she possible could. When Rachel was done cumming Phoebe lifted her face away from the other woman's sex. Rachel lay there spent in her bed. 

"I'm going to go take a shower. You can sleep in my bed tonight." Phoebe said grabbing her towel and heading for the door. She turned back looking over her shoulder at the other woman. "Now who's not woman enough." She said with a laugh. 

Rachel lay there a moment, she was completely breathless. Phoebe had given her the most powerful orgasim she had, had in a longtime. Since.... it didn't matter. Right now she had to rise to her own challenge. Phoebe had turned her challenge around on her, and she hadnt gotten to show the other woman what she could do in the slightest. She checked out her sexy body in the mirror. How dare this woman call her not enough for her. 

Phoebe just stood in the shower, letting the hot water just cascade down her body as she relived the crazy events of the day. I mean its not everyday that you find out you're in porn, then go home to drink your self into the next day, and then end up falling into bed with one of your best friends. 

She lightly cupped her own breast. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with how the sex itself had gone. Sure Rachel was a phenomenal kisser, not as good as Phoebe obviously but a closeish second atheist. But the sex itself wasn't as exciting as she hoped it would be. 

Her mental recap was interrupted by the feeling of a cold draft behind her. Before she could turn around she felt a pair of hands spreading her asscheeks apart. "Rachel? What are you doing?" Phoebe asked slightly worried about what the other woman might be planning. 

"Showing you who's woman enough." Rachel said giving the taller woman a peck on the ass. Phoebe jumped at the contact, and Rachel understood. "Just trust me babe. I'm not going to do anything you're not going to love. And if you want me to stop all you ever need to do is say so." She said giving the other cheek a peck. 

Pheobe relaxed a little. She could tell her friend was being genuine, also in the spirit of their challenge she couldn't appear to be weak. Not that it would have really done anything. But the idea of her being the superior woman in the sheets did make sher smile. "If you really think it will do anything." She said with a playful sarcasm. 

Immediately that confidence disappeared however. She was glad that Rachel couldn't see her face because there was no way that she was going to be able to hide her concern. Behind her though Rachel licked her lips. She could tell how nervous the other woman was for what was about to happen. She decided she would be a little extra naughty. She moved her face forward. Her breath tickling the other woman's ass. 

She pushed Phoebe forward. The other woman catching herself before falling forward but giving Rachel the perfect angle to achieve her goal. With one long lick that started at the underside of Buffay's pussy, all across her taint until Rachel burried her tongue inside the other woman's ass. She couldn't help but smile as she felt the other woman shudder at the contact. She continued to lap her tongue around inside of the other woman. 

Phoebe couldn't make up her mind about how she felt. On one hand this felt amazing, all the hopes that she had about the talents of Green's tongue were shattered by how good the other woman was making her feel. But on the other hand she had never let anyone near her ass before. Gary had insisted several times that they should try anal but she shot him down every time. But because it was her friend. Because it was Rachel, she trusted her. 

Rachel decided to push her luck even further. She slide one of her hands which was firmly gripping the other woman's ass move towards the other woman's crack. She slid her index finger down Phoebe's crack before probing inside of the other woman. Phoebe moaned as Rachel twisted her finger around as though she was unlocking a door with a key. Rachel's other hand moving around to the front of the other woman. Sliding her hand up the sexy woman's infront of hers legs. Rachel inserted two fingers into her.

Phoebe felt as though she was having an out of body experience. Rachel continued to twist one finger into her as up and down while just straight fucking her pussy with two fingers at at the same time with the other hand. Phoebe's eyes rolled into her head as she had an earthshattering orgasim. She fell backwards towards the other woman's. Rachel not noticing until it was too late was able to stop her from crashing and burning by pulling her ontop of Green. So the pair laid there for a moment. Phoebe's back flush with Green's naked front. 

"O-ohkay you're definitely woman enough." Phoebe gasped out. Rachel kissed her on the cheek and began pulling her upwards. 

"Here lets get you washed up honey." Rachel said as she helped the other woman stand. Phoebe was still on shaky legs but Green held her up steady, grabbing a bar of soap she massaged it into the other woman. Fully coating her and rinsing her off. The entire time she did this Phoebe stared at her intently. She had never been so off base about anyone before. Not that Rachel didn't have the capacity for this kind of compassion within her. But that she had never dreamed that the other woman could make her feel so good. 

After a few more moments of the two blondes bathing one another Rachel turned off the shower. The pair exited together, toweling themselves off in an awkward silence. Both of them fearing that the game between them had come to an end and that now they would have to go back to normal. 

Rachel was the first one to put on her bathrobe and walk out. Phoebe was behind her but slower. The effects of the first anally assisted orgaism she ever had still lingering. Rachel turned around to help her friend over to her room. As the pair stood in Phoebe's doorway Rachel awkwardly released the other woman's arm. "Well.....goodnight Phoebe." Rachel said as she started heading over to her room. 

Phoebe grabbed Rachel by the arm. "Well where are you going?" She asked maintaining the awkward energy. 

Rachel turned back to her. "Um, I'm going to bed Phobes I'm tired." Rachel said not being able to maintain eyecontact with the other woman. 

Phoebe roughly pulled Rachel into her arms. She dipped the other woman down and shoved her tongue into her mouth. Rachel's hands came up and tangled themselves into Phoebe's tied back hair. "Beds this way baby." She said breaking the kiss and looking towards her own bed. 

Rachel smiled before bringing her lips back to her friends. Phoebe must have caught her second wind because she lifted Rachel up bridal style and carried her towards the bed. Tossing the other girl onto it Rachel giggled as she went to take her robe off. Phoebe stopped her, just untying Green's robe and then her own. 

She mounted the other woman. Scissoring her legs around Green's. Their pussies meeting as she began to rhythmically ride the woman beneath her. "I can't be done with you yet, we don't know who the better woman is yet." Phoebe said with a wink. 

Rachel moaned nearly immediately. The feeling of her sex rubbing up against Phoebe's was amazing. She genuinely thought that she might have lost her friend after how awkward it had been in the shower. To see that not only did Buffay appreciate her efforts but wanted to continue their intimate connection was one of the bigger reliefs of her life. She began to give as good as she got, rotation her hips in sync with the other woman so that they ground into one another with as much force as possible. 

Pheobe loved the view she had of Rachel. The former coffee shop waitresses breasts jiggling and shaking with every movement that the tandem made. She couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and took one of the rock hard nipples that had been stairing her in the face for years into her mouth. Using the same techniques she had on Rachel's pussy she sucked and swirled all around the other woman's breast. 

Rachel gasped nearly cumming at the very contact between Phoebe's mouth and her nipple. She knew the contest between them was bullshit but the competitive nature within her had to do something to try and even the odds. She stretched her arms out as far as she could. She grasped Pheobe's firm ass once again. The cold air from the other woman gasping nearly pushing Green over the edge, she inserted two fingers into the other woman's asshole. 

For a moment they lie there deadlocked. Rachel pumping her fingers in and out of the other woman's ass being assisted by the way they were rhythmically thrusting their hips. 

While Phoebe hanging on by a thread bit Rachel's nipple. Not hard enough to do any damage. But just enough to make it hurt just right. 

Rachel came hard at the bit, she fell backwards onto the bed, her fingers knuckle deep inside of Buffay's ass being pulled out rapidly causing Phoebe to cum as well. She fell forward laying on top of Rachel. "Well...... I think we're going to need to take another shower after that." Rachel said blowing her sweaty hair off of her forehead as she lovingly stroked Phoebe's back. 

Phoebe got up and off the other woman laying next to her on the bed. She grabbed a cigarette out of her purse and lit it as she sat there. "Yeah... you're probably right. But if we go together I'm pretty sure we're going to be stuck in this loop until we die." She said getting a chuckle out of her friend. 

"Well, I can think of far worse ways to go." Rachel said taking the cigarette and letting Pheobe light it in her mouth. The other woman chuckled at her joke before another silence fell between them. This one was different however as Phoebe playfully stroked her foot up and down Rachel's leg. "So Phoebs, where do we go from here?" Rachel asked. She was terrified of the answer but she needed to know. 

For a moment Phoebe was silent. She took a long drag from the cigarette. "Well the way I see it. You're bedroom here is as about as useful to you as your bedroom at the apartment is for Chandler." She said smiling at the other woman. They looked at the clock. Somehow all of their fun had taken most of the night. It was nearly 5 am. 

"Really you mean that?" Rachel said hopefully. Phoebe nodded and Green kissed her. She just couldn't help herself. 

"Yeah of course!" Phoebe said with her usual excitement. "Whatta ya say that we go and grab some coffee from the coffee shop and talk about us?" She said getting up and starting to get dressed. 

Tonight really had turned into something that Rachel had never expected. She shot up from the bed and ran to her room. Throwing on a quick outfit that she thought would be cute. A white sundress with red polka dots. Rachel wasn't much of a smoker, she didn't have an ashtray in her room or anything so she just set the lit cigarette down on her dresser and while she was getting dressed not really thinking about it. 

Phoebe met her in the living room wearing a pair of jeans and a loose fitting blouse. The women happily laced their fingers together and walked out into the world to discuss their blossoming relationship.


	2. The One with Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone is away Monica and Rachel play truth or dare. Things heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I do not own Friends or any of its characters. This is a fictional story in a fictional world in which I make no profit. Enjoy.

Rachel and Phoebe had burned down their apartment. As terrible as the whole situation was, the pair honestly found it funny. Their union was so hot that it literally destroyed their home. 

It had been two weeks since then, Rachel and Phoebe had moved in with Joey, the pair nearly destroying the bed every night. Joey had found himself spending more and more time out of the apartment. Never once suspecting that his two best friends not named Chandler were hooking up. He just figured because they were girls they weren't afraid of sleeping in the same bed together and that they had some form of feminine bond that united them. 

Infact no one in the group had suspected anything, no one besides Monica that is. The brunette across the hall noticed all the times that Phoebe's hand lingered on Rachel's arm. The glances the pair would share when one of them would enter the room. They were the very same looks that she and Chandler had when their relationship was a secret. 

For two weeks she noticed these things, and for two weeks her mind could focus on nothing besides Rachel. She had never told anyone this but Rachel was her fall back, if she wasn't married at a certain age Rachel's arms would have been the ones that she fell into. The pair had, had a surprising amount of intimate moments over the years each one meaning more and more to Gellar. Now though she saw her opportunity slipping through her fingers. She needed to know if she and Rachel were ment to be, if they could be. 

Gellar's prayers of the two women being alone were answered when her dumbass fiance had flown himself to Yemen, only to lose his passport and need someone to bring him his ID so he could come home. Joey and Ross voulenteered immediately to go and get their friend. The two of them trying to complete in hopes of being Chandlers best man, and Phoebe being the one with the car was stuck bringing them to the airport, the blonde had always wanted to see the world so she decided to tag along as well. 

Rachel had no desire to get on a flight to halfway across the world. Chandler was her friend but he didn't seem worth it. Plus having Joey's apartment to herself sounded like a dream come true. Monica made an excuse that she had to work, trying to spring her plan into action. 

The three friends left at 7am on Thursday. The boys rushed their bags down to Phoebe's car. The quartet would be spending the weekend in the foreign land. As Monica looked through the peephole to her door she gasped as Phobe pressed Rachel against Joey's door shoving her tongue down Green's throat. "Phoebs! Let's go!" Joey called from downstairs. Phoebe reluctantly broke the kiss. 

"See ya later hot stuff." Rachel said with a shy smile as she smacked Phoebe on the ass. 

"You better hope so. Some hot babe from Yemen might sweep me off my feet." Phoebe said back winking and rushing down the hall. 

Monica opened the door just before the pajama clad Green went back into Joey's. Monica had planned this perfectly as she stood in the hallway wearing a wine red thong, barley covered by a tee shirt. Her hair tied in a messy bun. "Hey Rach, can I ask you a favor?" She asked catching her friend off guard. Smiling internally as Rachel gulped and looked up her fair sexy legs. 

"Uh.... sure Monica what's up?" Rachel said trying her best to not check her best friend out. 

"Well... its just I've never really spent a night alone in the apartment before.... I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to spend the night? We could have a sleepover like when we were kids." Monica said shyly playing with the bottom of the t-shirt pulling it up not thinking showing off her barely covered crotch and toned midsection. 

Rachel bit her lip. On one hand she really was looking forward to finally having some time alone. On the other hand her friend did genuinely seem upset about being alone. Rachel had always harbored a little bit of a crush on Monica. Even before she became the sexy woman in front of her. Monica always treated her the same, even when she had a crooked nose Monica had acted as though she was the most beautiful girl in the world. The pair of them were in relationships now. (Holy shit I'm actually dating Phoebe) Rachel thought to herself. So nothing could happen, but nevertheless it would be nice to spend time with the other woman again. 

"Sure Mon. Why don't we meet up tonight. Say around 6?" Rachel asked. Her heart melting as the brunettes smile beamed at her. 

"Sounds great!" Monica said twirling around, the shirt flying over her firm ass as she shut the door. Rachel did her best to save the mental image of her friends pale ass in a thong as she went back into the borrowed apartment and took a nap. 

With the first phase of Monica's plan complete, she went to the store. To have the perfect night with Rachel she would have to pick up a few things. 

Later that night. 

It was just before Rachel was supposed to make her way across the hall when she changed her mind on what she was going to wear. It was another ridiculously hot summer night and the flannel pajama pants and the t-shirt just weren't going to cut it. Besides, this was Monica that she was going to be hanging around all night, not one of the boys. 

Rachel checked herself out in the mirror, her tight red shorts hugged her ass nicely as the white tank top she was wearing was already tight with sweat. She waltzed across the hall. Not even knocking as she entered her former apartment. Monica was waiting for her at the kitchen table. The pale womans skin shined with sweat, she was wearing a white sundress that showed off a generous amount of her toned legs, the neckline of the dress showing off most of her heaving breasts. 

Monica's smile lit up the room as she brushed the hair out of her face. Immediately Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach. She suddenly felt herself underdressed as Monica's eyes roamed over her barely covered body. "Hey Rach, come have a seat." Monica said pouring the other woman a glass of red wine. 

Red wine, that dammed red wine. Rachel couldn't help but think back to when she and Phoebe started hooking up, the other blonde being drunk off her ass on the drink. As she grabbed her glass her hand brushing against her friends. As their eyes locked after the contact a tension set in between them. The house phone rang breaking the tension. Monica didn't break the gaze though. She walked over to the phone disappointed at the spoiling of the moment. She made sure to sway her hips from side to side to hopefully keep some of the energy alive. 

"Hello? Oh Phoebe you finally made it? Thats great! Rachel? Yeah she's here why did you want to talk to her?" Rachel could see Monica deflate a little. "Sure here she is." Monica said looking to her and holding the phone out. Rachel jogged across the large apartment. Aware that she was giving Monica a Baywatch esque show. With a smile she took the phone. 

"Phoebs?" Rachel said as she put the receiver to her ear. Monica walked back to the kitchen taking her wine glass into her hand she gulped down the entirety of the glass before pouring herself another. As she looked back at her friend Rachel had her back to Monica. She couldn't really hear what she was saying and to be honest she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to. She just admired the other woman's ass. She saw Rachel's hand travel over her own body and felt a shiver of need, but then a shiver of shame. 

What was she doing? Two of her best friends were together, and happy. She herself was in a very loving relationship. Was she willing to destroy everything just on the chance that she and Rachel may actually have mind-blowing sex? She didn't have time to answer her own question as Rachel hung up the phone and walked back towards her. It took all Gellar's willpower to not strictly stare at the other woman's chest as she walked up to her. 

"They're all safe and sound. Chandler is waiting for them at the hotel." Rachel said. Monica pretended not to notice that the other woman's nipples were hard and fighting against the thin cotton top. 

"Thats great!" Monica did hiding her conflict. She refilled the other woman's glass. For hours the pair sat there, talking and drinking. Laughing at all the embarrassing things they had done in their pasts and how stupid they were for past relationships. Finally the bottle was empty and things were starting to get serious. "Come on! Games are great I love games! You know you love playing with me!" Monica semi shouted. She was buzzed for sure. 

Rachel smiled at her friend, her mind lingering on the thought of being able to "play" with her. "But come on! Truth or Dare? What are we 15?" Rachel wined. Monica's face did that annoying adorable begging thing that she did when she really wanted something. "Finnnnneeeee. But if you do that thing were you get to be to much I'm going to spend the rest of this weekend alone at Joey's!" Rachel said with a giggle. 

"Yessss! You won't regret this I promise." Monica celebrated before sitting up and looking into her friends eyes. "I'll even let you asked first." She said licking her lips. 

Rachel giggled again, this was a ton of pressure. If she said or asked the wrong thing their fun could be ruined in an instant. "Alright, Truth or Dare?" She asked. 

Monica bit her lip. Things were going to plan exactly as she wanted. She still couldn't help but feel a little bad though. "Truth." She said with a challenging glare. 

Rachel had hoped that the other woman would ask for a truth. She couldn't think of a dare that wouldn't put both women in a compromising postion. "What's something that you're looking forward to in the next year." 

Monica thought for a moment. The thing that she was initially on her mind was the hope that she could bend Green over the couch and fuck her. But she swallowed all of that down. Then a genius thought crossed her mind. "Well Chandler and me are planning to take our honeymoon in Jamaica. I bought a ton of new bikinis for it. But I'm worried that some of them are too small." Monica said biting her lip looking at the other woman. Rachel gulped at the thought. "Maybe later i could try some of them on? Get your opinion?" Rachel gulped. There was no mistaking that Monica was flirting with her now. "Truth or Dare?" 

A chill ran down Rachel's spine. She had only ever seen Monica shoot that look to men she was about to sleep with. "Uh-Truth." Rachel gasped out. 

"Did you and Melissa Warburton only kiss?" Monica asked as she took another sip of wine. As she threw her head back some of the condensation from the glass dripped down between her breasts. Greens eyes following the drop as she lost sight of it between the other woman's bust. 

"Well.... it started with kissing but before I knew it, we were going all the way in her bed." Rachel said. Normally she would never had admitted that, but because of the wine she was feeling adventurous. "Truth or Dare?" She asked adjusting her top, her braless breasts jiggling. 

Monica shamelessly stared at the other woman's breasts. "Dare." She said more confidently than she said anything in her life. She leaned forward on the table pressing her breasts upward making them look good for the other woman. 

Rachel also leaned forward, she brought her forehead lightly bumping into the other woman's. Both womens breath hitched as their lips were only centimeters apart. "I dare you to show off those itsy bitsy bikinis." Rachel said with a smile. Monica returned the smile. 

"Fine by me. Just do me a favor and pick dare real quick for me." Monica said unmoving. Rachel wasn't sure if she had ever been more turned on in her life. 

"Dare." She whispered. Closing her eyes she went in for a kiss. Thoughts of Phoebe and Chandler completely leaving her mind. Instead of Monica's lips meeting her own however. It was replaced by the other woman's index finger. 

"I dare you to pull up a chair and let me give you a Lapdance in all three swimsuits." Monica said in a husky tone. She got out of her chair and walked into her bedroom. "You better be ready by the time I get out." She called as she shut the door. 

Rachel grabbed her chair and rushed into the living room. She pushed away all of the furniture and closed the blinds preparing herself for a show. For a few agonizing minutes Rachel sat there, sitting on her hands in anticipation. She couldn't believe how the night had turned out, how it was shaping up to end. 

As the door opened to Monica's bedroom Rachel could feel her heart skip. The brunette stepped out wearing a red metallic one piece suit. It was just like the ones those bimbos on baywatch wore except this one was shiny. Everyone knew that Chandler had a strange obsession with the show. Obviously Monica had bought this for him. She had put on a matching lipstick as she made her way to Rachel. 

Greens mouth was completely dry. Monica mounted her lap closing her eyes she ground herself forward into the other woman's lap, her breasts lightly pressing into Rachel's face. Green couldn't help herself. She licked the sweat from in-between the other woman's breasts. Monica moaned and it sounded like heaven. 

Monica pulled herself back. She looked into Rachel's eyes. Before standing up and walking back into her room. Rachel's hand couldn't help itself. The swimsuit showed off nearly the entirety of her ass. So Rachel's hand slapped it as hard as she could. 

Monica smirked as she turned around. "Hey no touching!" Monica shouted playfully. 

Before she made it into her room Rachel rushed her pinning her against the door. Monica was completely flustered by this. "Truth or dare." Green whispered with as much sextual energy as she could muster. 

"Dare." Monica said hoping that her friend would continue their fun. 

"I dare you to put on the sluttiest thing you own. So will I, I'll meet you back in my chair for round two of your lap dance." Rachel said this time putting HER finger on the other woman's lips and sauntering out of the apartment. She pulled her shorts down mooning Geller as she left. 

Rachel got changed and smirked to herself. The Red Lingerie she had bought for herself the night that she and Phoebe had began their relationship had been one of the few things to survive the fire. The bra pushed her breasts up making them look fantastic, the fed stockings meeting at a garter belt was really something special. But Rachel bit her lip the thong was missing. That tease Phoebe must have taken it with her to Yemen. 

Phoebe. Her unofficial girlfriend. As she looked herself over in the mirror. A sliver of guilt entered her mind. But it wasn't as though she and Phoebe were really dating. Plus the other woman had stolen her sexiest pair of panties probably to try and hook up with someone else in Yemen. "They were basically on a break." She thought to herself throwing on an overcoat and heading across the hall. 

As she re-entered the apartment Monica was nowhere to be seen. With a smirk she removed the overcoat, running her hand over her already wet pussy she sat down in the chair she had inhabited earlier. Her legs spread and waiting for her friend. 

Rachel's mouth went dry as Monica waltzed out of her bedroom. She was wearing a completely frindged bikini. The only parts of her breasts and pussy that were covered were by small black strings that swayed back and fourth as she walked. Monica's face was covered by a vale of the same material. Her smile intoxicating. "Still thinking you're up for that dance?" Monica asked cockily. 

"You bet your sweet ass I am." Rachel said excitedly. "Can't promise I won't touch this time."

Monica stepped in front of her. Grinding her hips from side to side making fringe show off majority of her sexy body Monica turned around showing off her strong toned back and ass to the other woman. Rachel gasped as her best friend bent over and touched her toes, her naked ass brushing up against Rachel's breasts. She looked over her shoulder and winked. "Wouldn't be any fun if you didn't touch me." 

Rachel didn't even realize what she was doing until it was too late. She sprang up off of the chair pushing the strands of fringe out of her way as she burried her face inside of her best friends ass. Monica didn't even skip a beat. She pulled her asscheeks apart giving Rachel more access to her backdoor. Unlike Phoebe she was no stranger to having a tongue burried in her ass. Monica was an obsessive top, as much as Chandler hated it she forced her soon to be husband to eat her ass nearly every night. To her own delight Rachel seemed to relish the experience as well. 

Monica tossed the vale she was wearing aside. Rachel leaned forward, wanting to stick her entire tongue into the other woman's ass. She hungrily slurped and licked all around the hole. The sounds that Monica was making. A low humming noise was almost more than she could stand. 

The sudden imbalance caused both women to topple over. Giggling as Monica landed into the couch and Rachel on her knees behind her. Rachel shot up ready to apologize but Monica simply grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a kiss. 

Since her relationship with Phoebe, Rachel discovered that she was a bottom. There was no shame in it, if anything she was proud to be the best bottom that she could be. Kissing was something that turned her on the most as well, so with he combination of Monica's domineering grip on her hair and the chef's marvelous tongue in her mouth. Rachel came. 

Her eyes opened wide as her face flushed with embarrassment. Monica just grinned at her, a trail of spit linking their mouths as the separated. Rachel's hand shot down to her crotch covering her dripping pussy in embarrassment. "Sweetie I'm so sorry." Rachel said hand over her mouth. 

The only initial response she got from Monica was a stiff shove to the floor. "Whats to be sorry for? Now that I know how hot you are for me. I'm going to have all kinds of fun with you." Monica said as shoved Rachel down once again. Green offering no resistance, just moaning as Gellar's pussy decended down upon her face. Once again Rachel's tongue went to work. Monica just sat up a moment, she looked at the pair of them in the mirror. She wished she had a camera to capture the image. She reached behind her own back releasing the "bra" and tossing it aside. She looked down at Rachel's ridiculously tanned body, the lack of tan lines made Monica smile at the thought of her friend sunbathing in the nude, Monica daydreamed of doing what she was about to do. 

She leaned forward pinning Rachel's legs on the floor before sliding her own tongue into the other woman. Rachel screamed into Monica's pussy as Gellar took the other woman's clit into her teeth lightly and sucked. She could feel herself getting close as waves of Rachel's cum cascaded upwards into her 

mouth. Monica sucked it all down savoring the other woman's taste. She held back her own orgasim, wanting Rachel to really work for it. She released the other woman clit and began spelling her name inside of the other woman's pussy. 

Beneath Monica, Rachel moaned. Her mind had completely gone blank. This had been the most transformative month of her life. First Phoebe had rocked her world, and Now Monica was somehow upstaging her sexy blonde girlfriend. If she had know that her two best lady friends were this good in bed she never would have given Ross or any other man the time of day. Her hands went around Monica gripping her firm ass, she was loving every moment of this, her childhood best friend tasted amazing, and was also stupidly good at giving head. Not that Phoebe wasn't, but somehow Monica just knew exactly what to do to get Rachel off. She could already feel her third orgasim of the night building which was problematic. She hadnt gotten Monica off once Yet! 

With a renewed sense of motivation Rachel trailed one of her hands down to Monica's pussy. Without any sort of warning she inserted her index and ring finger into the other woman and began making circular motions as she pushed further. Her tongue was now free to explore the other woman's clit. The sudden change in tactics was enough to get Monica's head up and elicit a moan. 

Rachel powered forward, moving her hand in and out as fast as she could. Monica was extremely resilient though, the longer it continued the more of her precum coated Rachel's face and the more Green's wrist burned with exertion. Monica's hips grinded forward aiding Rachel as Monica sat up. 

Monica ran one hand through her short hair as the other grasped one of her breasts. She just couldn't fight her climax any more. She didn't want to either. She wanted it to be like this. Gushing her river of love all over Rachel's face. "OH FUCK RACHE!" She yelled out as she came all over her friends face. Rachel like Monica had done before to her, swallowed all of the cum that she could. 

Monica slowly got off of Rachel's face. The dirty blonde quickly removed her bra to match the nakedness of her partner. In response Monica dropped the poor excuses for panties and lay atop her friend. 

For a moment they just laid there, naked breast to naked breast, admiring the other woman. To say that there was anything besides love in each woman's eyes would be incorrect. This time it was Rachel who made the first move. She kissed Monica tenderly at first, before after a long moment. The passion increased. To Green's amazement her best friend was getting turned on again, and to her own, she was following suite. 

Greens pussy throbbed in anguish from all the stimulation it received though. So as Monica's hand began to make its way south she grabbed her at the wrist. "Sweetie give me a minute. My pussy is killing me. You've given it too much of a pounding right now." Rachel moaned weakly. 

Monica looked at her friend cockily in shock. "Really you're done already?" Monica said getting up and walking into her room. Rachel could hear the sound of a plastic bag being ruffled before Gellar walked out of her room with a 9 inch strap on around her waist. "Then what am I going to use this on?" She said cocking her eyebrow and pointing to the phallic piece of plastic around her waist. "I mean I bought it specially for you." She said confidently putting her hands on her hips. 

A lightbulb flashed in Rachel's head, then a cool chill of doubt. Before thinking to herself "fuck it, its a night of first times." From where she was still laying on the wooden floor of the apartment Rachel weakly said. "Truth or dare Mon?" 

Monica smiled. She wasn't sure what Rachel had in mind but she was sincerely hoping that It would be something to continue their night together. "Dare" she said with the same shit eating grin that she had before. 

Rachel pressed herself up weakly. "I dare you to stick that pretty little dildo in my ass and fuck me with it." She said biting her lip and looking up and down the shaft. 

Monica nearly came on the spot. Only in her wildest dreams had she ever fucked Rachel's firm little ass. She stroked the dildo a few times looking down at the other woman. "Well, you better lube this thing up first then unless you want me coming in dry." Monica said. 

Rachel got on her hands and knees and crawled over to her friend. Kneeling before the dominating woman she peppered the other woman's thighs with butterfly kisses before taking the shaft into her mouth. As inch after inch disappeared into the other woman's mouth. Monica no longer questioned how Rachel was the one who always ended up with the boys. A full 6inches in and the other woman's gag reflex hadn't kicked in. 

Rachel had also begun to tease Monica. Lightly running her nails up and down the brunettes shapely thighs. Just grazing the underside of her ass, as her face bobbed up and down. Monica ran her fingers through the other woman's hair. Before long Rachel spat the cock out and stood up. Her and Monica standing in the middle of their once shared apartment eye to eye, nipple to nipple. 

Monica grabbed her by the throat and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck as they made out again for a moment until Monica grabbed her by the hair and tossed her over the back of the couch. Rachel wiggled her ass until Monica gripped her by the hips and lined the cock up. 

Green's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the cock entered her. Like she had done with Green's mouth Monica entered slowly before getting herself into a circular rhythm. Rachel grabbed at the couch as Monica pressed her breasts down on Rachel's back. Spooning as she fucked the other woman Monica's hand snaked to Rachel's breasrs. Just when she didn't think the connection between the two could get any more intense, Monica pinched her nipples and began simulating milking. 

Rachel came all over the back of the couch. The experience had been so intense that it knocked her out. Not Monica though. She had a mission to accomplish and she damn sure was going to. With all the strength left in her body she continued to fuck Green. Swearing she brought the semi sleeping woman to atheist 2-3 more orgasims. 

Finally as it was her turn, Monica came. She laid on Rachel's back tracing her name onto the other woman's back. She was blissful until she saw the mess that Rachel's pussy had made all over her couch. She grabbed the dirty blonde by the hair and woke her up. Pulled Rachel's face to the point were here pussy had been. "Lick up your shit bitch." Monica said, the most domineering thing Rachel had ever heard. 

She stuck out her tongue tasting herself as she coated the couch with her tongue. Growing tired herself Monica then flung Rachel over her shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. 

She stripped Rachel of the garterbelt and stockings then crawled into the bed with the other woman. "Truth or Dare?" Monica said giddy. 

"Oh honey no please." Rachel moaned. There was a moment of silence where she realized she needed to respond to get Monica ofd of her back. "Truth i guess." She said weekly. 

"Whos a better kisser? Me or Phoebe." Suddenly all the fatigue was gone as she was immediately sobered to the situation. This was no accident. Monica knew that she and Phoebe were an item but wanted to shoot her shot instead. Rachel was in such trouble. ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up. Rachel has a pretty serious decision to make between her two lady friends. Will she make the right one? Will they let her make it? Find out next time. 
> 
> Thanks for the love. If you have any requests feel free to comment. I do have a few others lined up right now but hit me with an idea and I'll be more than willing to talk it out w you.


	3. The One were the girls all get together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all cums to ahead as Pheobe discovers Monica and Rachel in the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Friends or any of its characters this story is written out of fun and I make no Profit off of it.

Rachel had always considered herself to be a loyal partner. She had never cheated on any of the many partners that she had in her life. That's why after a wild weekend with Monica she had asked if Phoebe would be alright moving in with Ross while she stayed with Joey. The taller blonde had been hesitant at first but Rachel assured her that it had nothing to do with Phoebe and that she just needed some space. 

Phoebe was remarkably cool with it, especially because Rachel had insisted that the pair continue to hook up. The nights that she wasn't inviting Phoebe into her room however, she found Monica sliding into her bed and fucking her brains out. Joey had met a girl and started spending a lot more time with her which opened up the possibilities of Rachel's sex life. 

After three weeks of being fucked by both women everyday sometimes splitting days between them. Rachel was exhausted, she needed a day off better yet a week. So she did something that she wasn't exactly proud of. Rachel faked that she had the flu. 

For a week she locked herself into her own room bringing the TV from the living room and all the magazines that she hadn't gotten a chance to read through. It was heaven, Phoebe called her every night before bed to wish her sweet dreams and Monica would bring her over homemade soups and full meals. But as the week started to come to an end Rachel found herself getting bored. She needed a night out on the town. She had been working her ass off lately she deserved it. 

So she waited until quarter to 8. Joey and the boys had gone to Boston for some stupid important Basketball game. The girls were also most likely in for the night by now so this was the time. She put on a white pair of lace boyshort panties and a matching white pushup bra, a wine red blouse and tight navy dress pants. She grabbed one of Joey's Knicks hoodies to hide her identity and slipped out of the apartment. 

She turned to lock the door behind her, as she heard a click from behind her, Green's eyes went wide as she felt a pair of feminine hands slide into the backpockets of her already tight pants and squeeze. "Fuck I've missed how this ass feels in my hands." Monica growled sensually in her ear. Rachel moaned as the other woman lightly groaped her ass. 

"Monica!" Rachel said through a throaty gasp. "You shouldn't- I'm still sick!" She whispered her arousal clear through her voice. 

"Yeah, you're as sick as you are straight." Monica said nibbling on her ear. Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Why don't you come inside my place, I promise I can nurse you back to health." Monica said pulling Rachel back and into the apartment. 

Rachel was lost in the other woman's touch as she was pulled inside of her former apartment. As soon as the pair made it through the door she found herself slammed up against the door, Monica's tongue entering her mouth. Before she could even recognize what was happening Rachel felt a cold chill run across her chest. Monica had thrown her sweatshirt and blouse tangled together across the room. As she felt the button of her pants become undone she opened her eyes to the divine sight of Monica standing before her, wearing a baby blue set of lingerie with a white garter belt and stockings. The brunette smiled at the sight of the other woman as she pulled down her pants. 

Monica loved teasing Rachel. It was quickly becoming one of her favorite things to do in the bedroom. Her love life with Chandler had greatly faltered as she and the other woman had begun to hook up. Bing had absolutely no chance at matching the sextual prowess of Green and Monica knew that. Every day with him instead of Rachel was becoming more and more tortuous. 

She backed away from Green and began to walk towards the living area. Taking special care to sway her hips and show of the cheeky blue underwear that she was wearing. Rachel licked her lips as she dashed forward. Not caring about anything in the world other than making out with her best friend before she fucked her senseless. She wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck as the pair made out passionately. Rachel yelping in glee as Monica grabbed her ass tightly. 

Meanwhile across the street Phoebe was bored. It was Friday night and for once SHE had nothing to do. She decided she would call Rachel to see if her girlfriend was feeling better. Things had been odd between the two but Buffay wasn't too upset, she had known that she was Bisexual for a long time. It must have been an incredible shock to Green. As she dialed the number the phone predictably kept ringing. She just figured that Rachel must have fallen asleep. 

"Maybe Monica will want to do something?" She said to herself as she grabbed the 

cordless phone and walked over to the window. She figured she would be seeing her former best friend just relaxing on the couch. But as she looked and saw her and Rachel tangled in one anothers arms she saw red. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed as the phone rang. 

Monica jumped with fright as the phone rang throughout the apartment. She went to answer it but as she looked into Rachel's lust crazed eyes she thought better of it. The phone went to the machine then immediately started ringing again. "I need to get it Rach, it might be Chandler. What if something happened to them?" She asked shoving away the other woman. Rachel made an adorable pouting face as Monica walked over to the phone and answered it. She smiled as she watched the other woman slide her hand down the front of her pants. 

"This is Monica." She tried to say in as boring of a tone as she could. Doing her best to mask her incredible arousal over the phone. 

"I know it is you hussy I can see you." Phoebe's voice filled with Venom said over the phone. 

Rachel could tell that something was wrong by the way that Monica's eyes bugged out. Something was clearly wrong. She felt a knot in her stomach as the brunette looked up and towards the window. "Hey Phoebs. Whats up?" Monica said smiling at the window as she made her way over to it. 

"What do you think you two are doing?" Phoebe said enraged as she watched the brunette through the window. The pair making as best eyecontact as they could as Monica began rubbing her own breast over her bra. 

"Well I was about to fuck Rachel's brains out. Just like she deserves." Monica turned around and winked at Rachel. The dirty blonde was now sitting in a ball on the chair in the room, hand over her gaping wide mouth. "Wanna come over and watch?" She asked before looking back up at Buffay. 

"If I come over there it's only going to be to kick your little ass." Phoebe hollered into the phone. She hated that she found the black haired woman sexy right now. 

"Oooo kinky. You wanna have a catfight for our girl? Sounds fucking hot to me. Put on something sexy you hippie dyke and get over here." Monica said rubbing her barely covered pussy in the window before she hung up the phone. 

Phoebe watched for a moment not believing what she had just heard. She watched Monica grab Rachel by the hair and throw her into the bedroom shutting the door behind her. Then she walked over to the window, winked at Phoebe before beckoning her over with her finger and closing the blinds. 

Phoebe hung the phone back in its receiver and sat on the couch. She knew that this whole thing was stupid, and that obviously Rachel wasn't doing anything she didn't want to. But this was a matter of Pride, how dare Monica challenger her like this. If she wanted to see who the Alpha Female between them was Phoebe was going to be the one to ruin her night. She ran to her bedroom and put on the red lingerie that Rachel had worn for her so many times. To contrast Monica however she put a black garter belt and stockings on. 

Wrapping herself in a brown overcoat. The main disguise of streakers everywhere she headed out and across the street. She took the stairs up as slowly as she could. She wanted Monica to wait for this. To really think about what was coming her way. 

As she finally made her way into the apartment Monica was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of Red wine. As Phoebe threw her coat off and onto the floor the brunette looked up and down her body biting her lip. "That almost looks better on you than it did Rachel." She winked. "Almost."

"Alright that it bitch!" Phoebe shouted as she stormed over to the other woman. Monica just had enough time to put her wine glass 

down before Phoebe slapped her hqed across the face. The cook checked her lip for blood before smiling back.

"Okay if thats how you want to play it." Before slapping Phoebe back equally as hard. Before the blonde could react Gellar tackled her onto the floor. Their lush bodies pressing together as both women struggled for control. 

Phoebe gasped as Monica's breasts pressed into her own. The pair of women catballed across the hard kitchen floor scratching at each other's arms before the thudded onto the carpet in the living room. Loud knocks from the bedroom door sounded. "Come on guys stop this!" Rachel cried out but it fell on deaf ears.

Phoebe straddled Monica her bra strap fell and one of her breasts was exposed but she didn't care. She grabbed the other woman's hair tightly and tried slamming her head down onto the floor, but as she did so Monica wrapped her arm around Phoebes neck blocking it. Both women screamed as Gellar then began pulling at Buffays blonde hair. Neither woman was willing to give up an inch. 

Rachel panicked inside of the bedroom. She didn't know what to do. Both of the women she loved were tearing each other apart outside of the door and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Or at least she thought. 

Back outside Monica flipped the two women. She was now in between Phoebes sexy long legs. Her hands clasped onto the other woman's breasts digging her nails into them as hard as she could. Phoebe screamed from beneath her. She grabbed at Monica's wrists doing her best to pry the other woman off of her. "Admit that I'm the top bitch around here and maybe I'll let you eat me out before I fuck her." Monica said as she leaned down and licked across Phoebe's face. 

"Never you two timing whore!" Phoebe yelled back as her right hand snaked down and firmly grasped Monica by her sex. She dug her nails roughly into the other woman causing her to howl in pain and stand up trying to get away from the other woman. 

Phoebe got up and rushed at Monica, she was intent on tackling her down to the ground to add some domination of her own. Gellar however saw it coming. She wrapped her arms around Phoebe in a tight hug before changing their momentum and slamming the pair of them through the coffee table. 

The pair of women lay there in the rubble for a moment. Both their lovely bodies were in a lot of pain as they both looked up to the ceiling. Monica was the first to move. She rolled over so that her torso was barely covering Phoebe's. Her hands clasped around the blondes throat. "Give up bitch!" She growled as tears streamed down the other woman's face. 

Suddenly the bedroom door exploded open. Rachel Green crimson in anger rushed to the impact site of her two friends. She peeled Monica's hands from around Phoebes neck and pulled the other blonde to safety away from the crazed brunette. Monica slowly crawled after them and up Phoebes body. Ready to strike once more before Rachel grabbed her by the hand. "Stop It!" She shouted as she kissed Monica. 

Phoebe whimpered in defeat as she watched the two women kiss for a moment. Then to her suprise Rachel broke that kiss and laid one on Buffay herself. She missed the feel of Rachel's lips on her own. As the kiss continues she could feel all the pain in her back just melt away into the kiss. "Stop this both of you. I don't want you to fight over me." Rachel said breaking the lip lock. As phoebe opened her eyes she say a more subdued looking Monica being held by the hair by Rachel. 

"Well then what do you expect us to do?" Monica asked clearly annoyed. Rachel bit her lip for a moment then smiled. 

"This" she said as she pushed Monica's face into Phoebes. The pair of women's lips pressed together for an awkward moment until to both of their suprise, the pair began to kiss. As Monica began to pull away from   
Rachel's grip and onto Phoebe the dirty blondes released her grip thrilled that the pair of women began to make out. 

Phoebes hands Instictively cupped the other woman's ass as Monica once again grabbed Buffays breasts. This time massaging them instead of causing pain. With a smirk Rachel grabbed the back of Monica's bra and unfastened it causing the brunette to gasp with shock. As the pair of women turned to Rachel she unclasped her own bra and let it fall to the floor. "So the way I see it. I have two tops who both want to fuck me till I can't stand it anymore." She said waltzing towards the other two women. Kissing them each passionately before kneeling on the floor infront of them. "But what I need to know. Is how long I can last with both of you fucking me at once. Think you're up for that?" Rachel asked with a smirk. 

Phoebe and Monica looked at eachother for a moment. Then in unison they turned to look at Rachel. "I'm game for it if she is." Monica said lightly thrusting her crotch into Phoebes. 

"Lets see if she can keep up with us Rach." Phoebe said with a wink. Returning Monica's thrust. Then with shocking speed the two women were on Rachel. Monica was kissing and sucking her boobs while Phoebe tore the underwear down Rachel's tanned legs and tossed it across the floor. Without hesitation she shoved her face into Rachel's already dripping snatch. 

Rachel had dreamed of this moment. She couldn't belive that it was finally happening to her. Not knowing to do with her own hands she ran her fingers through her own hair. "Ohhhhhhhhhfuckkkkyessss!" Rachel moaned out as both women began to overwhelm her. It wasn't long before she thrust her hips forward into Phoebe's face and came. 

For a moment the two other women just started at one another as Green finished riding out an orgasim. "Ha, I totally made her cum!" Phoebe said with a delighted smirk. 

"Bullshit. She loves when I play with her tits. She cums from it all the time." Monica said annoyed. 

"Oh really? You think that you can do a better job eating her out?" Phoebe asked in a challenging tone. 

"Bitch I know I can." Monica said crawling her way down Rachel's body. Green was barely aware of what was going on above her. She snapped back from reality as Phoebe pinned her arms down to the floor. Her eyes went wide as Buffay's tongue entered her mouth. Between her legs Monica's hot tongue slid into her pussy. 

Weakly she tried to kiss Phoebe back, but the other woman's tongue dominated her own. She moaned as she could feel Monica's finger begin to slide into her ass, as the brunettes skilled tongue ran wild on her clit. 

Rachel shook violently on the floor as she could feel another orgasim rapidly approaching. Her legs wrapped around Monica's head holding her there as her second massive orgasim began to wash over her. Monica added a second finger smiling into the other woman's pussy. 

Rachel cried into Phoebes mouth as she came. Buffays hands had moved down to her breasts and tweaked her nipples. Monica continued to hammer her fingers inside of the other woman's ass. Monica swallowed all of the cum pouring out of the other women until Rachel had stopped moving. 

The pair of women stood up stairing at one another, their chests rising as the panted heavily. Phoebe reached around to her back and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes never leaving Monica's. "So what are we going to do now?" Phoebe asked as the pair began to circle the unconscious body of Rachel sprawled out on the floor. 

"Its clear we both have feelings for her." Monica said lovingly looking down at her best friend. "I don't think I can go without having her in bed." She said turning back to Phoebe with a hard gaze. 

"Well I'm not giving her up either. So what? Do we keep sharing." The taller blonde asked raising an eyebrow. 

Monica began to walk towards her bedroom. Like she had at the window she beckoned the other woman over with her finger. Phoebe just shook her head as watched the other woman's ass as they entered the bedroom. As she entered Monica slammed her up against the wall, kissing her deeply. 

Phoebe wasn't sure if she should respond with a shove of her own or return the kiss. Her eyes went wide as Monica's hands began to travel across her body. She felt the other woman's hands slide around her smooth hips and grip her ass tightly. She could feel herself start to melt into the kiss the the other woman. Her hands that had been on the brunettes shoulders slid around the other woman's neck to further deepen the kiss. 

Both women found themselves grinding their cores of the other. Monica was the first one to break the kiss, a trail of spit connected both womens mouths. "Why does it HAVE to just be one of us?" She asked biting her lip and looking intently at Pheobes. "I mean its clear that you and me could be just as magic in bed as we are with her." Monica said her eyes trailing up to see Phoebes. The blonde looked to be thinking things over. 

"But what about Chandler? I mean you two are engaged. Would you really throw all that away for Rachel and I?" Phoebe asked, she could feel herself tremble as she spoke. The smile that Monica returned with caused her to shudder more. She had always known that her friend when tested would try to prove she was the Alpha Female. The smirk on her face now only reinforced that feeling. 

Monica leaned forward licking upwards from Phoebe's bottom lip to her nose. "Without a second thought." She said in almost a growl. Her grip on the other woman's ass tightened. "Only thing I need to know from you, is are you going to be a good girl and bend over for me?" Monica said her eyes darting back and fourth from Phoebes. 

Buffay couldn't help but chuckle. "Darling, I don't bend over for anyone." She said pushing Monica onto the bed. She swore that Monica looked happier at her defiance than she would have if Phoebe had just submitted. 

"Good. I like a challenge." Monica said as she ran her hand over her still covered crotch before pulling off her own panties and twirling them around her finger. "So how bout this. You and me. First one to cum admits that the other woman is the top in our little 3 way relationship." Monica said through a lustfilled moan. 

Phoebe could feel her mouth start to salivate as she watched the other woman stretch out across the bed. Not wasting a second Phoebe crawled ontop of Monica bringing her lips to her friends once again. She slid her thigh over the other woman's already damp panties. Monica immediately began to grind on the other woman's leg. "You've got a deal. Just don't go crying to mommy when you lose." Phoebe said as she began to kiss and lick Monica's neck. 

With a strength that surprised Phoebe suddenly Monica had her pinned to the bed. She tore the blondes panties off and sent them flying across the room. "Trust me babe. If you make me cum first I'll be calling you momma." Monica said as she began to slide her fingers inside of Buffay, she started sucking and kissing on Phoebes breasts the way that Rachel liked in the hopes that it would have a similar effect on the other blonde. 

Pheobe was completely shell-shocked for a moment. Because of how their little catfight had gone she had expected Monica to be aggressive. But not this aggressive. She had to do something fast otherwise this little wager of theirs was going to come to a very abrupt end. 

Phoebe's hand shot to the bedside table next to her. She was hoping that she could find something that might aide her against the other woman. She couldn't belive what she was feeling when she grabbed it, it was a 10 inch dildo that had ridges to it. In desperation she grabbed it and snaked it around to the other woman's crotch. Not being able to see where she was aiming Phoebe drove the dildo into the first hole she could find. 

Monica quickly sat up, her eyes wide with suprise and fury. As Phoebe looked into the mirror at the foot of the bed she could see why, the dildo hadn't gone into Monica's pussy as she hoped, instead she had driven a good four inches of rubber straight into the other woman's ass. 

"OH SO THATS HOW YOU WANNA PLAY IT!" Monica screamed as she grabbed at the dildo in her ass. Too frightened to do anything else Phoebe jammed the dildo inside of the other woman even further. Monica's eyes fluttered as she did so. Sensing that this was her time to strike Phoebe continued to press it in further inch by inch the dildo disappeared into Gellar's hungry ass. 

Just as she thought that Monica was about to cum however, the brunette produced another dildo and rammed it right into Phoebe's mouth. The blonde gagged hard as the rubber immediately hit the back of her throat. Monica leaned forward, all of her body weight holding the cock inside of her friends mouth. Phoebe struggled beneath her doing her best to try and shove the other woman off of her so that she could breath. Just before she blacked out Monica removed the dildo but replaced it with her tongue. 

Phoebe tried to gasp for breath but Monica pinched her nose shut. The brunette gave out a lust filled moan as she kissed Phoebe. The blonde tried again to push her away but she was losing strength fast. After another moment she was completely unconscious. 

Monica pleased with herself that she had actually knocked out the other woman with a kiss goodnight, pulled herself off of her friend. The dildo in her ass was amazingly uncomfortable for as much pleasure as it was bringing her. She pulled it out. "OOOOOOHHHHFUCCKKKKK" She moaned out as she came all over herself. In terror she looked down at the bed. Phoebe laid there unmoving, she was completely unconscious. In a panic she rushed out to the living room. It seemed as though Rachel has started to wake up but remained in the middle of the floor next to the coffee table. Her hand between her legs as she lightly moaned out. 

Monica rushed to the kitchen grabbing several paper towels, quickly she patted herself all around her thighs and pussy trying to absorb all the cum that had come out of her. Then she rushed to the bedroom, cleaning up the wet spot that she found on the floor. Covered in sweat from worry she flushed all the paper towels down the toilet before going back to the bedroom. Pheobe hadn't moved an inch. She was completely KO'D Monica smiled as she retrieved her strap-on. Pulling it up and around her waist she quickly climbed into bed. Picking up Phoebes legs and draping them over her shoulders she inserted the cock between the other woman's legs and began pressing herself forward. 

Pheobe awoke to the sound of her own moans as Monica was driving a strap on inside of her. Her body drenched in sweat as pleasure overwhelmed her. She looked down to Monica's face, the brunette smiled down at her as she pulled her closer. "Who's your momma now huh?" She asked biting her lip. 

As another moan began to climb up her throat Phoebe bit her lip hard, feeling a light trickle of blood as she couldn't contain herself any longer. "OH GOOOOODDDDDD YOU ARE!" Phoebe moaned out as she came. 

"YESSS BITCH!" Monica threw her arms into the air in celebration. She leaned forward and sloppily kissed Phoebe. "Time to claim my prize." She said pulling a collar with a leash on it out of her nightstand. If Phoebe wasn't so tired she would be amazed by the amount of sex toys in the room. Monica fastened the thick leather collar to Phoebes neck and chained her to the bedpost. 

Monica then got up and walked outside of the bedroom. She could hear Monica and Rachel talking before Rachel crawled into the bedroom on all fours with Monica riding her back. As they got into the room Monica slapped Rachel on the ass hard, as she stood up and off of the other woman. Rachel crawled onto the bed on all fours. Her tongue lightly flicking against Phoebe's nipples. 

"Was I atleast close?" Phoebe asked through a moan. Monica smiled as she got behind Rachel, and lined her cock up with the other woman's asshole. 

"Coulda had me if you were woman enough." Monica said as she thrust her hips forward. The sounds that Rachel made at the intrusion to her back door was music to Monica and Phoebe's ears. "Now shush. If you're a good girl we'll DP this bitch." Monica said winking at Phoebe. 

For a moment Monica felt a little guilty, Phoebs had won her bet fair and square. But as her hips rested on Rachel's ass. All 12 inches of her cock disappearing between the other woman's meaty cheeks that all faded away. 

"Be a good girl Rach, and worship Pheobe's sexy body like she deserves while I plow your glorious ass." Monica said slapping Rachel's ass before she began to grind her hips. 

"Ohhhhfuck yes!" Rachel moaned out as she continued to suck and lick her blonde girlfriends nipples. As the sounds of flesh smacking together continued Rachel felt her arms starting to grow weaker and weaker, it was getting hard to keep herself up to Phoebes breasts. So she began to kiss and lick her way down the other woman's body. She found herself face to bellybutton, twirling her tongue inside of Phoebe's navel she loved the musical moans from the other woman. 

"Oh shit Rachel keep going down baby." Phoebe moaned as her hands guided the other woman down towards her dripping pussy. Rachel's tongue entered her to Buffay's delight. 

Monica was loving what she was seeing. She was completely drenched in sweat but she didn't care. As tired as she was, fucking Rachel was more important. If only to keep hearing Phoebe moan, before tonight she thought having a threesome with her two best friends was only a dream. Instead now it seemed like something that they would be doing every night. 

Rachel screamed as she came from her assfucking. It was entirely muffled because her entire mouth was around Phoebe's snatch. Because of the added vibration this caused Phoebe to cum. Finishing out the domino effect of Orgasims Monica came hard. She fell forward in exhaustion laying her hot sweaty body ontop of Rachel's. She pushed herself up, untying the Collar from Phoebes neck she was immediately pulled into a kiss. "Was I good enough for you?" Phoebe said between gasps. 

"You were perfect love." Monica said as she weakly stood up and walked over to her closet. She grabbed her back up strap on and threw it over to Phoebe. "Put this on. Rachel get up on your knees. 

"Sweetie I'm not sure I can take anymore." Rachel gasped out. She was completely spent. Monica grabbed her by the hair and started to pull her up. She looked to Phoebe hoping for some semblance of Mercy but the other blonde grabbed the otherside of her hair and helped pull her up. 

"Rachel honey. This is our first night together, so I need you to get that perky ass up so we can all be together." Pheobe said pulling her into another sloppy kiss. Their tongues meeting between their mouths. In a pleasant addition Monica's tongue was also added to the mix. The three women kissed one another for a long moment as Rachel caught her breath. 

"Fuck me with everything you've got left ladies." Rachel whispered. Monica and Phoebe shared a coy smile before Phoebe inserted her cock into Rachel's pussy pressing their bodies together, at the same time Monica slid her dildo once again between the other woman's cheeks. 

Rachel moaned as both her holes were filled. She kissed Phoebe deeply, it felt just like their first kiss all over again. She could feel herself slipping as Monica began to kiss and suck at her neck, nibbling on her earlobe as both women in unison began to thrust into her. From behind Monica slid her hands in-between the pair of women grabbing one of Rachel's breasts and one of Phoebes. She played with both womens nipples pulling them into one another granting her a gasp from both women. Rachel began to shudder and quake. 

"OH FUCK, OHGAWD YESSS FUCK ME MY BEAUTIFUL MISTRESSES. FILL ME UP WITH YOUR SEXY COCKS." Rachel cried out as she came. The pair of women continued fucking her, neither as close to their orgaism as the filling of their sexy sandwich. As Rachel slumped between them Monica focused all of her attention on Phoebe. She slid her hands down the other woman's sexy back to her firm little ass. She inserted her index finger into Phoebe's ass causing the most adorable squeak from the blonde. The pair kissed over Rachel's shoulder. Continuing to thrust into the barely conscious woman as Pheobe's eyes began to flutter. Rachel sucked on Phoebe's collar bone as her head was slumped. 

Phoebe pulled herself backwards as she came. Once again Monica celebrated as she pulled her cock out of Rachel. She slid it down her legs and grabbed both blondes by the hair. Pulling them off the bed, she shoved Buffay's face into her pussy and Rachel's into her ass. Both women greedily began eating her out as she closed her eyes and began to massage her own breasts. 

Rachel and Phoebe stroked one anothers backs as she exhaustedly ate one another. They held Monica up as she came. The brunette nearly toppling over as she came. The three sweaty women crawled onto the bed. Monica in the middle with Phoebe and Rachel both resting their heads on their breasts. 

"So what do we do now?" Rachel asked half asleep. 

"Well, I guess we'll be needing a bigger bed for one." Monica said kissing both women on the head. 

The next morning as they boys arrived home. They found all of Chandlers things in his old room at Joey's. There was a note on the door 

of the apartment that read. "No boys allowed. Xoxo" the locks on the door had been changed and all the boys could hear from inside was moaning and the occasional screaming of one of the girls names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Love that this story has gotten. This was the completion of my first Request. If you like it I have other stories or if you have a request of your own drop it in the comments. Love Z

**Author's Note:**

> Yep.... that cigarette totally didn't start the apartment on fire or anything. 
> 
> Next up Rachel is forced into staying with Monica for a night as Phoebe and the boys drive to Rescue Chandler from the airport in Boston since he flew to Yemen and this was the fastest return flight.


End file.
